


The Porters

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Porters

The crane pulled up outside the old house. It was hardly unexpected to see heavy plant at Wester Drumlins, but that it was just a single crane truck instead of a complete demolition crew was odd. Then there was the crew, a man and a woman who did not look much like construction workers; rather, they had the upright bearing and grim air of professional soldiers. The woman was tall and solid, built like an Amazon. The man was smaller, but carried the same sense of coiled menace as a pointing gundog.

“Where are they?” the woman asked.

“In the cellar,” the man replied. “And you can put that away,” he added as his partner drew a pistol through her trick hip pocket. “They’re… neutralised.”

They made their way through the house and down into the cellar. A single light bulb flickered in the middle of the ceiling, casting its light down on four winged statues, arms spread wide, facing towards each other in a square.

“So… what are we here to do then?” the woman asked.

“The usual,” the man replied. “Bag ‘em and tag ‘em and move them back to the Black Archive. Only in this case we’re to make sure they stay like this, facing each other.”

“Is that all?” his partner demanded. “This is not what I joined UNIT for.”

“Better get used to it,” he said. “Until you get transferred, you’re one of the porters.”

“Porters?”

“That’s us.”

“Why the porters?”

He smiled. “Because we’re the ones who clean up after the Doctor.”


End file.
